Hunter College of the City University of New York is a large, urban, diverse campus with over 50% minority students. The Hunter SCORE program supports research in 16 of the 50 research labs in the School of Arts and Sciences, which in 2002 published 145 peer-reviewed papers based on research of 35 post-docs, 150 PhD students, and 110 undergraduates. Funded since 2000, SCORE has achieved most of its measurable objectives including a 25% increase in publications, a 78% increase in post-docs, a 50% increase in undergraduate researchers, and an unanticipated 75% increase in doctoral students, including increased number and percentage of undergraduates and PhD students from under-represented minorities. In addition, we exceeded our objective of 4 new sources of major independent research funding: SCORE faculty garnered 9 new awards and 7 renewals so far, including NSF Career Awards to three junior faculty, and an R01 award to a former MARC student. These outcomes result from direct research support, support of research seminar programs, and institution of two major activities: meetings of small SCORE mentoring/interest groups called Scientific Research Interest Groups (SRIGs), and grantsmanship activities including workshops and structured mandatory internal and external critiquing and editing of proposals. In this supplement we seek to extend these successes to additional Hunter research faculty. We ask support for 4 full and 4 pilot proposals, mostly from new Assistant Professors and Associate Professors. Funding of these proposals will strengthen Hunter's research in bioinformatics, quantitative biology, and neuroscience and behavior. The Hunter SCORE program will support research in these labs, as well as expanded grantsmanship training, seminar support, SRIG meetings, and facilitation of junior faculty travel to scientific meetings and to collaborators. These activities will lead to achievement of the following objectives: *increase by one third the number of refereed publications by SCORE participants; *a further 50% increase in the number of post-docs in SCORE labs; *six new grants and six renewals among SCORE participants; *a 50% increase in the number of doctoral students in SCORE labs. [unreadable] [unreadable]